


The Comforts of Home

by kinkme (kscribbles)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Oral Sex, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kinkme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose does miss <i>some</i> things about her old life.  The Doctor wants to make it up to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Comforts of Home

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written anonymously for the [Doctor Who kinkmeme](http://sizeofthatthing.livejournal.com) on Livejournal. Written in 2010.

  
It was on a rare quiet afternoon on the TARDIS that the subject came up. They were relaxing on the couch in front of the tv, watching a film they’d both seen several times, sipping the sweet wine they’d been presented with as a gift for saving the 13th Emperor of Shapforix’s family from assassins.  
  
“Do you miss things? From before you came travelling with me?” the Doctor asked, out of the blue.  
  
Rose turned away from the screen and studied him. “Why do you ask?”  
  
“Something... someone said.”  
  
“What are you on about?”  
  
“I take people away. I take _you_ away from the world you know. And I never stop to think of what you might miss.”  
  
She frowned. That was very... introspective of the Doctor.  
  
“So is there… something you miss? And you can’t say your mum or your mates, that doesn’t count.”  
  
“Honestly?”  
  
“Honestly.”  
  
“I… “ she said, thinking. What could she say that wouldn’t upset him? “I dunno, nothing.”  
  
“C’mon, first thing that pops into your mind,” he said, before taking a swallow from his glass.  
  
“Oral sex.”  
  
His coughed on his wine. And stared at her for a moment before he remembered to speak. “Oral sex? That…. particularly, not sex in general?”  
  
She hummed her agreement and gave a little shrug. She’d said it, no taking it back now. And she’d do her damndest not to blush about it either.  
  
The Doctor thought it would probably be wise to let the matter drop, but he found that he couldn’t. “Giving or receiving?”  
  
“Both, I suppose.”  
  
A myriad of pornographic images sprang into his mind. “You… like both then?”  
  
“’Course.”  
  
“Right…” he trailed off. They both turned back to the film. And after a few moments, when the images dancing through his brain evolved, he blurted, “So Mickey–?”  
  
She snorted. “We’re SO not talking about Mickey right now, Doctor.”  
  
“Right,” he said again. “So… what do you miss about it?”  
  
“Honestly?” she asked, but her tone wasn’t curious, it was exasperated.  
  
“Honestly.”  
  
“I dunno. Coming? Making someone come? It’s… more focused than sex. It’s more… “ She paused, taking in the Doctor’s earnest, curious eyes and imagining those eyes focused on her quite differently. She shifted in her seat. “I don’t know. I just like it, okay? Can we drop it?”  
  
“You brought it up,” he sulked.  
  
“You _asked_!”  
  
“I did, yeah. Sorry.”  
  
“Don’t be sorry. Can we just… watch the film?”  
  
“Yes,” he said, focusing on the screen. “I like this bit.”  
  
“Me too,” Rose muttered and drained her glass.  
  
The bit was the protagonist cleaning his teeth and was wholly unremarkable. They watched in silence, both pretending they weren’t still thinking about wet mouths, warm skin, pleasure… until the character knotted his tie at his neck.  
  
“I’d be a bad host,” the Doctor finally said, when trying to ignore his thoughts only served to make them and other parts of his body more demanding.  
  
“What?” Rose looked at him sharply.  
  
“I’d be a bad host,” he repeated slowly, working up the nerve to finish the sentence, “if I didn’t offer you all the comforts of home.”  
  
“Comforts… what?” And then Rose looked down from the Doctor’s eyes. “Oh…” She pressed pause on the remote control and poured herself a second glass of wine. She took a sip, licked her lips, and looked at the Doctor again. He was serious. He wasn’t backing down, and if he was game, so was she.  
  
Quick as a cat, she pushed at the Doctor’s chest, in one movement shoving him against the corner of the couch where the back met the armrest and attacking his lips with hers.  
  
The Doctor grunted in surprise, then moaned in bliss as the taste of Rose filled his mouth. Yes, this. More, more of her taste. As soon as possible. Only, as she did her best to snog him into a regeneration, Rose’s hand was already drifting down to the fastenings of his trousers. And if she wanted to delay for a bit… well, he supposed he’d just have to accommodate her.  
  
Rose reached in to his trousers to quickly stroke his almost-nearly-there erection into _fuck-do-it-now_ -hardness and he squirmed, trying to get his clothing out of the way as quickly as he could. Rose did it for him, pulling her mouth from his and tugging at his clothing until he was bare-arsed on the couch, trousers and pants at his knees.  
  
She shifted, sprawling over him, bracing her arms on his thighs, and looked up at him. He was panting, eyes black with want, clutching at the couch, waiting for her to continue. She turned her attention to the Doctor’s cock, licking her lips again, and then licking him in a long line from base to tip. He yelped and his hips nearly dislodged her from his lap. She slid her hand under his shirt onto his belly in what was meant to be a calming gesture, and he whimpered, but didn’t jerk again when she slid her lips over the head of his cock.  
  
He was warm, salty, perfect. No different than any human bloke she’d been with. Except in that he was the fucking _Doctor_ , and until ten minutes ago this whole idea was insane. She paused to savour this joint moment of insanity and the firm flesh against her tongue, before sliding her mouth slowly down his shaft. He whimpered again and she took pity on him, setting up a quick rhythm with her mouth and hand.  
  
The Doctor’s toes curled in his trainers as he watched Rose work on him. The hot, wet of her mouth was scorching, and he didn’t think it was possible for pleasure this intense to be contained. In fact, he knew it couldn’t. Not for long. She was going down on him with obvious relish, which was almost better than that magical thing she just did with her tongue. Almost. He was going to come embarrassingly fast.  
  
“I should warn you…” he panted.  
  
She raised her head for a second. “You don’t have to.”  
  
“No, I mean… Rose, _fuck_ …” He grabbed at her hair as her tongue did that thing again. “…It’s been a really… really…”  
  
“Hmm?” she hummed against him.  
  
“Really long time!” he gasped as she relaxed her throat enough to take his entire length. She clutched at his hips as he helplessly lifted them against her, not able to keep from pushing into her mouth. “So I’ll not…” She swallowed against him, and that was it. He came instantly, groaning as her throat continued to work.  
  
“…last very long,” he finished when he’d caught his breath.  
  
“Fine with me,” Rose said, pulling away, and wiping her mouth demurely with the back of her hand before giving him a huge grin.  
  
“Was it?” he asked, righting his clothing. “I mean, you said you liked... did you enjoy...?” Rose giggled at his bewildered schoolboy expression.  
  
She quickly kneeled up on her knees on the couch, flicked open the button on her jeans and yanked down the zip, before grabbing the Doctor’s hand and guiding it beneath her knickers.  
  
“What do _you_ think?” she asked.  
  
His eyes widened as he felt how wet Rose had become.  
  
“I think…” He stopped talking, in favour of touching her, watching her. Wasting little time, he gingerly stroked her moist flesh, fingers just brushing her clit, his movements hampered by her clothing. Rose closed her eyes and let out a breathy sigh. He was half tempted to get her off just like this, but there were other things he wanted more. He leaned forward and kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth, enjoying their combined flavours there. And then he couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
He pulled his hand from her pants to her whined protests. But Rose knew what he wanted. She fell back on the couch, and together they pulled off her jeans and knickers. She felt silly for a second, naked from the waist down, legs splayed, her bits on display. But when she saw the Doctor looking at her like she’d imagined earlier, like he was starving for her, she forgot about anything else.  
  
It took a few awkward moments of arranging but then he dove right in, not bothering with working up to it. Fair play, she hadn’t wanted to wait to get her mouth on him either. She groaned at the first contact of his tongue to her clit, wondering if she should warn him she was probably set on a hair trigger as well. Living with the Doctor could get a girl a bit... frustrated. And while it may have been a long time for the Doctor, he certainly knew what he was doing.  
  
She threaded her hands in his hair as he lavished attention on her clit, and as expected, she was on the edge ridiculously fast, unable to control the movement of her hips or the moans issuing from her mouth. But then, just as she was about to come, and come _hard_ , his firm strokes eased up and his tongue danced away from where he’d been focused and explored the rest of her sex. She sighed and relaxed a little, not sure if she was disappointed or not.  
  
The Doctor groaned as he sought out more of her taste. He swept his tongue around her opening, dipping it just inside, loving the mewling and flailing that his actions elicited from Rose almost as much as he enjoyed doing this to her. He could stay here, between her thighs, forever, he thought, leisurely running his tongue over her flesh, sucking her clit every so often, making her buck and writhe. But Rose was quickly becoming frustrated. And as much as that delighted him in a way that didn’t bear giving too much thought... her fierce tugging at his hair was beginning to hurt.  
  
Rose let out a muffled curse, and the Doctor gave up on teasing her. He gripped one of her thighs and with his other hand, slid two fingers easily and deeply into her cunt, pumping them rapidly in and out of her wetness. His mouth bore down on her clit, alternating between hard sucks and soft licks, and that quickly had her hurtling headlong into a mind-blowing orgasm. She clamped down hard on his fingers as she came, and he stilled them within her, groaning again at the feeling of her clutching at him so tightly. He licked at her gently as she shuddered through the last of her release, and pulled away when she finally stopped thrashing about on the couch.  
  
He eased his fingers from inside her, and then sat properly on the couch again, licking his fingers clean, savouring the last bit of her flavour.  
  
Rose blinked at him.  
  
“What?” he asked.  
  
“You don’t have to look so smug,” she said tiredly.  
  
“Me?” He tossed her jeans back at her. “Now what would I have to be smug about?” he said, eyes sparkling with delight.  
  
“I made you come quicker,” Rose pointed out, fishing her knickers from where they were tucked into a crevice of the couch.  
  
The Doctor gave a snorted half-laugh. “Only because you lack patience and fortitude. Typical for a human, really.”  
  
“Oi!”  
  
He hauled her upright even as she struggled with her clothing, and kissed her deeply. “I’m only teasing you,” he said against her lips.  
  
“Yeah. You like that, apparently.”  
  
“I _love_ it, Rose.”  
  
She grinned at him before pressing her lips against his again. They kissed for a few more moments, tongues lazily entangling with each other, before Rose pulled away to finish readjusting her clothes.  
  
“Shall we?” she asked.  
  
He sipped his wine and nodded, and Rose unpaused the film.

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=36278>


End file.
